


Love after Love 愛之後的愛

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Poetry of Eternity, Reincarnation, 一種千年各自表述, 合誌內容釋出, 年下, 情書體, 拙作包涵, 第三人稱偏知視角, 轉生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 2016年，亞瑟和梅林上床的隔天，梅林消失了。他在書桌上留下一疊信，床頭櫃有張紙條。





	1. Merlin，2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一封信。

**Love After Love**

Take down the love letters from the bookshelf,  
the photographs, the desperate notes,  
peel your own image from the mirror.  
Sit. Feast on your life.

 

〈愛之後的愛〉

自書架上取下那些紛紛的情書吧。  
那些照片，那些絕望的便籤  
自鏡中撕下你自己的影像  
請坐。享用你一生的歡宴

 

Arthur：

　　真不敢相信我確實找到了你。不敢相信。畢竟我的記憶已經錯亂好一陣子了，你知道的。

　　不，你怎麼會知道呢？在玻利維亞的時候，當地居民都當我是瘋子，好幾次我差點要被關進精神病院裡。因為他們不相信我在Uyuni鹽湖下的倒影看到了座頭鯨。

　　那是一頭非常友善、說著威爾斯語，發音標準的座頭鯨，就是牠告訴我你回來了。謝天謝地，我以為我再也聽不懂動物的語言了，自從十五世紀之後。

　　我和民宿的老闆說要提早離開，要回英國，因為你回來了。我和見面的每一個人都這樣說。也許是當時說話的方式太興奮了，聽者面露驚懼，紛紛做出避邪手勢，怕得要命。

　　我總是令人害怕。這並不意外。

　　我一直以為你會更早一點回來，幾個世紀前歐洲名符其實的生靈塗炭；而Kilgharrah──那條龍的名字，以防你不知道──說只要英格蘭需要你，你就會再次出現。

　　但你始終沒有。

　　我想一定是我又做錯了什麼，或是在某個關鍵時刻不小心錯失良機，才讓你無法回到這個世界，回到我身邊。你因為我的愚蠢被命運遺棄了，而我被你遺棄了。

　　為此我殺死自已，好幾次，希望死亡能將我帶到你那裡去，或者讓我重獲平靜。然而最終我只得到了更漫長的等待，更難熬的時間。像是懲罰我不夠有耐心。不夠堅定。

　　請你原諒我，我實在等得太久了。我的記憶已經錯亂了好一陣子，你知道吧？

　　那真的是你嗎？

　　是的，是你，我知道。我知道。你是我永遠不會認錯的。

　　我們再見面的時候，你會怕我嗎？

　　不管怎樣，我都會守護你。我生來為了服侍你，就像我之前說過的那樣。

Arthur，我終於找到你了。 

2007.9

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應小夥伴裘花之邀，參與《Poetry of Eternity》的合誌，寫了屬於我的某一個千年後的版本故事。  
> 雖萬餘字，但仍覺得多有不足之處。很多沒道盡的細節，只好留給日後有機會補完了。（笑）  
> 大概千年／轉世哏之於BBC Merlin劇，恐怕是像他們的戀愛關係一樣，是永恆不膩，敘述不盡，卻永也無法完善的。


	2. Arthur，2016

2016.10

　　亞瑟胸口發燙。不知道是驚慌還是憤怒的緣故，雙手輕顫。那張握在手裡的信紙泛黃，邊緣蝕角，墨漬斑斑，署名的地方還蘸著年份久遠的茶漬。雖然書寫潦草，不過憑著A字母使用的特殊花體，猶能清楚辨別梅林的字跡。

　　梅林。梅林‧恩利斯。與他共同生活了十年的監護人，他的人生導師，他四十八小時前不顧一切吻遍全身的男人。他的手指還有對方的餘溫，他的耳朵還能再現對方的呻吟和吐息。他在那個黑髮青年的大腿內側留下齒印。他的鼻尖仍有他的暗香。雪松與菸草。番紅花。體液和皮革。木屑。那些他再熟悉不過的氣味。梅林的一切。

　　然而這個男人現在卻消失得無影無蹤，只留下一疊不久前從書架取下來的信件，散亂擺在桌上，明顯暗示著任他拆看。他瞄了瞄其中一封。日期：2007年9月。

　　記憶溯迴，那時他九歲，距離十歲的生日只剩幾個星期。父親和往年一樣忽略他的生日（畢竟那同時是母親的忌日），在這段時間安排出國洽談生意，一直到萬聖節結束後才會回家。

　　他早習慣了鐘點傭人，和忍受晚上一個人。

　　他通常不會害怕，也不會承認自己害怕，但那天的天氣實在太壞了。窗外暴雨驚雷，密雲像堆疊的烏鴉羽毛，被一道道銀戟般的閃電劈裂後又攏聚。他所住的獨棟別墅外是大片樹林，樹林外是無垠的海岸，雷雨中不停搖曳著海鹽氣息。亞瑟睜大雙眼，望向窗外最遠的地方，密密疊合的樹影不停顫動，顫動頻率愈發激烈，彷彿一排又一排從地獄竄出的鬼手，要抓尚未眠睡的嬰孩獻祭。場景宛如愛倫坡筆下的恐怖小說。

　　「可惡……」亞瑟討厭閃電，痛恨打雷，完全不讀愛倫坡。一旦出現這種天氣，他就會遇到不幸的事件，屢試不爽。然而他很少會像今晚這樣，用棉被把自己裹得死緊，拿枕頭作屏障，好像早預知了有什麼怪物會在半夜出現來襲擊他。他的心臟噗噗狂跳，寒毛直豎，眼眶濕潤，感到特別不安。

　　唯一慶幸的是，現在只有他一個人在家，因為沒有任何人在場的緣故，他可以盡情害怕。不需要逞強。

　　果然，十二點後，青年── ** _怪物_** ──梅林──出現了。像暴雨驚雷般地來，全身濕淋淋的，蒼白而削瘦，濃密的黑髮全全榻落在額前，黏在突出的顴骨上。睫毛長得一眨就篩落水珠。

　　他看起來異常狼狽，同時異常美麗。象牙白的肌膚像在發光。

　　「你——你是誰？」那時候他對他完全沒有任何記憶，只能用盡全力忍住尖叫的衝動。

　　「亞瑟。」青年的聲音聽起來既冷靜又焦急。這根本矛盾，但他就是那樣覺得。

　　「滾開，你綁架我也沒用，我爸不會付贖金給你——」

　　「我不會傷害你，亞瑟，拜託，請不要怕我……」

　　「我不怕你！」他立刻挺直背。「我不怕你，你只是……只是幻覺！」

　　「……我不是幻覺，我是梅林。」青年這麼說，好像只靠後面這句話便足以解釋一切。

　　梅林朝他走近，伸出手。亞瑟幾乎就要以為他是死神了──那副嶙峋前臂，鐮刀指爪……

　　他緊閉雙眼，等待疼痛。

　　「亞瑟。請你看著我，拜託。我不會傷害你的。」

　　沒有等到預期的撕裂或痛楚，亞瑟隨著青年的呼喚慢慢睜開眼睛。眼前的男人只是搭著他雙肩，偏著頭，瞳孔像深藍色的墨水勻亮潤澤，眼底有琥珀金芒隱隱閃動。黑髮青年看起來似乎還很年輕，眼神卻無比蒼老疲倦；手裡的動作比他還要小心翼翼，甚至比他更像驚慌的小動物。

　　「我……終於找到你了。」青年嘴唇顫抖地說，表情馬上要哭出來的樣子。然後俯身向前，緊緊把他抱住。彷彿他們真的熟識已久，且許久未見。

　　「你──你到底是誰……」亞瑟當然不會承認自已當下嚇到全身僵硬無法動彈──另一方面，的確有種熟悉和心疼的感覺讓他無法把青年推開。

　　「我會留下我的影子陪你，夢魔就不敢再來打擾你。之後我會再來找你，親自守護你，我保證。往後的事，你不用獨自面對。」

　　「我跟說了我不害怕，我不怕你，你只是我的幻覺，你——」

　　「我保證，亞瑟。我保證。」

　　亞瑟不喜歡在人前示弱，不在人前輕易闔眼。但他卻一下子就在青年的懷抱和輕拍裡感到眼皮沉重，最後的記憶則是一頭跌在剛剛堆好的、軟綿綿的枕頭堡壘上，難得地熟睡。一夜無夢。

　　隔天一早，青年不見蹤影，只留下牆上一道可疑的、人影形狀的汙漬，洗刷不去，讓傭人先是嘖嘖稱奇，接著抱怨連連。

　　雨過天晴。

　　不久之後，青年依他所言，再度出現在亞瑟的面前。只是這次微捲的黑髮下蓄起了濃密髭鬚，看起來才勉強符合他自稱的年紀。

　　瘦高的青年以他監護人的身份，在父親飛機失事後，替他代管信託基金，直到他成年為止。

　　那個暴雨驚雷的日子果然發生壞事，帶走他僅存的唯一至親。

　　但帶來了梅林。

 

　　他們搬離西南方的莊園別墅，搬到首都市中心，開始嶄新的生活。從此他不再晚上一個人待在家，也不再和鐘點傭人一起度過生日。

　　梅林修補了他的破碎，逐漸成為他生命中不可忽視的存在。從父親的角色，到兄長的角色，到他們終於差不多齊高，他再也無法忽視對他的吸引力……

　　然而梅林從來不提那天晚上闖入他房間，安撫他入睡的事情。亞瑟也順水推船，任由記憶褪色，當作那是童年眾多奇幻臆想之一；儘管他知道梅林一直都很特別：不會老，零星的白髮其實是刻意染的，偶爾閃過眼眸的金芒並非光線反射，而是與生俱來。有時梅林會呢喃著他聽不懂的語言，聲音低沉摩挲，像在耳邊點燃一只菸。瞬間燈會關上，水立刻就熱起。彷彿他的手指就是搖控器。

　　意識到梅林的特別，意識到他對梅林的感覺，亞瑟所做的努力就是盡量當作「沒這回事」，因為梅林顯然不希望他們的關係有任何變化。

　　直到兩人首次公路旅行，在威爾斯某山巔處，他斑駁地憶起了自己曾經是誰，憶起了梅林曾經是誰。

　　直到他現在坐在梅林房間的書桌前，一一閱讀那個忽然消失不見的人所留下的信件。檢視青年信中留下的任何線索。

 

　　他知道一切不能再裝作沒發生過。

　　一切都發生過。

　　而他必須找到梅林消失的理由。

　　他會找到梅林。

 


	3. Merlin，2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二封信。

Arthur：

　　你不是第一個察覺我眼睛顏色變化的人，儘管我比較喜歡你可愛的形容詞。很久以前，有位畫家也發現了。他說他從我的眼睛裡看見金色的麥田，與漩渦似的流雲。儘管他擁有近乎狂熱的堅定信仰，卻也能坦然接受宗教之外超乎尋常的事件（也就是魔法，你知道）。最重要的，他似乎是真心誠意相信我。他相信我是誰。

　　於是我把我們的故事說給他聽。

　　 **「我可以畫給你看嗎？」** 他懇求我。在他筆下，漩渦變成了天上的雲，眼底的金芒變成了麥田，而烏鴉群其中有一隻點綴著獨一無二的藍眼睛。 **「我把你畫進去，代表你存在過。」** 他這麼對我說。他真是我這些年見過最狂熱也最慷慨的人了。不過是冥冥中感知自己的畫作將流芳百世，而我則會永遠隱沒在真實之中，因此決定為我留下一點印記。

　　但我當時不在乎那些，你知道的。如果沒有找到你，存在不存在對我來說毫無意義。

　　你會想看看那幅畫，看看畫家眼中的我嗎？倘若你今天沒有按照老師指定的參訪路徑，決定脫隊，溜進東翼的room 45，那麼你也許就會看見那幅《麥田群鴉》；或者之後我會陪你看某一季DR.Wu的影集，其中一集便是那位畫家的故事，那麼你也許會在一張咖啡館的畫裡看見我的眼睛⋯⋯噢，又或者我們重逢的時刻比想像的還要更早──你不是說六歲時，你的爸爸曾帶你去過荷蘭？那麼你也許早就在博物館見過我了。

　　至於那位畫家，他在生命的最後幾個月裡，總要我陪他散步。畫完《麥田群鴉》後的第二天，他對我說：「你的麥田還在遠方，但我的烏鴉卻先飛來了。」回家便舉槍自盡。我設法停止時空，讓子彈轉彎，但來不及，還是救不了他。

　　他老是把我畫成烏鴉，應該是把我當成死神了吧。然而他並不恐懼害怕，仍然大方地迎接我，和我親近。

　　他過世後，有好一陣子，世界又只剩下我自己。

　　我差點以為我再也等不到我的麥田了。

　　還好，終於找到了你。如果有機會的話，我會好好感謝玻利維亞的那隻座頭鯨，感謝牠跟我說你在康沃爾郡。

　　康沃爾郡。沒想到一隻南美洲的座頭鯨都比我了解現代英國的行政區劃分。我聽到時忍不住大笑。

　　我只知道，你終於從阿瓦隆回來了。

2009.4

 


	4. Arthur，2016

　　亞瑟站在室中逡巡張望，最後將目光定格於《麥田裡的絲柏樹》。他拿出信件再次確認，是45室沒錯，但畫中卻沒有烏鴉。

　　他知道梅林的信件看起來有多像虛構小說；如果這封信是在2009年就被他找到的話，恐怕只會把它當成梅林另一個睡前故事的草稿筆記。畢竟梅林在這個世代的身份是隱居的社會學家，嗜好埋首書房寫東寫西，即使出版的書銷量堪憂。現在梅林不見了，他留下的信中提到美術館，所以他非得來看看不可。

　　他不確定這場巧遇是不是梅林安排好的。

　　「哈囉，亞瑟。好久不見。」正在納悶的時候，身旁傳來輕咳的聲音。

　　「格──安琪？」

　　和梅林去過威爾斯之後，遠古的記憶便如同潮水般，間歇朝他意識深處的岩岸拍擊。焦糖色肌膚的女子如今在他腦海裡有兩個稱謂：最初的記憶是格溫，二十一世紀則是安琪。千年前她是他的皇后，千年後她是他的初中同學，曖昧一個月便不了了之。

　　女子臉上的笑容消逝了些，似乎被他疑惑的表情弄得有些緊張：「呃，對，是我。你應該還認得我吧？雖然很久沒見了……我們在Twitter上互相追蹤，IG上還有共同朋友──倒不是說我在打探你──可是你和照片裡長得一樣，我一眼就能認出來……呃，我也不是說你完全沒變，你長高了不是嗎？牙齒也變整齊了……哦，天哪，我居然又在碎碎念……總之、我只是想說、呃──沒想到你會在這裡。」

　　「……」亞瑟微笑。眼前女子果然是他所熟悉的格溫──安琪。

　　「我認得妳。」他朝她點點頭，接著環顧四周：「老實說，我也沒想過還會再來這裡。」

　　格溫──安琪──明顯鬆了一口氣。

　　「哦，那就好。你是陪誰來的嗎？我記得你好像說過對繪畫沒什麼興趣，而且還很討厭印象派……」

　　「哦，不，沒有人和我一起。」亞瑟頓了頓，指向眼前的畫作：「嗯，其實是我的監護人，梅林──妳應該還記得他？常常接我回家的那個。他說《麥田群鴉》裡有一隻烏鴉的眼睛是藍色的，我有點好奇，所以過來看看。不過很顯然這幅連半隻烏鴉都沒有。」

　　「哦， _那個_ 梅林！我當然記得……但他應該記錯了，他說的那幅現在在荷蘭，這裡展出的是《麥田裡的絲柏樹》。」

　　「荷蘭？梅林信裡也提到過荷蘭。難道⋯⋯該不會他去了那裡……」

　　「欸，說到這個，你和他還在交往嗎？」

　　正當亞瑟思緒飛轉途中，格溫──安琪──突然插話。

　　「不行，我還是得查查飛往荷蘭的機票──呃，妳說什麼？」像是聽到奇怪的言論，亞瑟倏地轉頭。

　　她到底怎麼得出這種結論的？──通靈嗎？

　　「亞瑟，拜託，不要那麼驚訝，我只是隨口問問，你這樣會害我很尬尷……」格溫──安琪──輕輕拍了他肩膀：「我以為你那時候已經表現得很明顯了？我們出去看電影的時候，你開口閉口都提到他，眼神還像是喝醉了一樣；然後他來接你時⋯⋯總之瞎子都看得出來。噢，等等，難道我真的搞錯了？他真的只是你監護人？我以為他是大你幾歲的 _地下_ 男友但你不肯承認，監護人只是一個形容詞⋯⋯」

　　不論在哪一個世紀，格溫的個性皆如出一轍——既容易害羞，又心直口快；就像她現在提問後，馬上又為自己的脫口而出感到抱歉，下意識糾結手指，咬住嘴唇。從前他總是對她的表情感到莫名熟悉，如今終於知道這種既視感所謂何來。

　　「……妳沒搞錯。」亞瑟臉上的熱度迅速攀升。「只是那時候我還不知道我對他是這種感情，我們也沒有正式交往……還沒。」

　　按照常理，他不會也不該跟格溫──安琪──聊那麼久，還談那麼深入；可是失去梅林的焦慮讓他忍不住想找人說說話。

　　「噢……老天，我早該想到。抱歉。」焦糖膚色的女孩一臉恍然大悟的模樣，語氣變得飽含同情：「雖然你的外表看起來就是個會傷女孩子心的傢伙，不過我知道你真的不擅長處理這個。你大概是我見過的人生勝利組中最純情、嗯……最紳士的一個了。」她安慰似地朝他笑笑。

　　亞瑟微微挑起眉毛：「謝了，我就姑且把這句話當作是恭維……不過難道妳不覺得很奇怪或是，噁心？畢竟他是男性，又是我的監護人，而妳是虔誠的基督教徒。」

　　「嘿，現在是二十一世紀！我們教會可是很開明的。而且我真的把監護人當作是形容詞……不瞞你說，他很有魅力，一開始我還比較喜歡他呢……欸，別皺眉頭，那時我們幾個小女生年紀還小，你的 _監護人_ 又很有趣，而且他常常盯著我看！可惜後來他很明顯對我們都沒興趣。」格溫──安琪──朝亞瑟眨眨眼睛：「畢竟，他是屬於你一個人的長腿叔叔嘛。」

　　「……妳當初答應和我去看電影，該不會是因為想見梅林吧？」亞瑟瞇起眼睛，半認真地問。他猜想得出梅林會特別注意她的原因，但內心還是不由自主閃過微焰般的不滿。

　　同時他當然也知道梅林很有趣，討人喜歡，有許多優點，不需要別人特別來告訴他：梅林既神祕又多話，既善良又帶點狡黠；他總是能逗他開心，又擅長惹他發怒；他是個控制狂，卻也喜歡寵他，任他予取予求……

　　他從來不期待回報，好像他從不相信亞瑟真的會回報他似的。

　　是的，這就是他的梅林。

　　想到梅林盯著他以外的人看……

　　「當然不是！那時是真的對你有點心動啦。」女孩稍稍臉紅，推了一下亞瑟。「不過現在想想，幸好那場電影之後，我們就知道彼此之間是行不通的，沒有勉強在一起；不然等你發現自己是gay不是BI，卻和我繼續交往，甚至最後還假結婚，那不就太可悲了？」

　　「我確實不是gay，我只是……」亞瑟忽然憶及很久很久之前的那場婚禮。

　　他愛格溫，真切地愛過她，卻也清楚格溫心中永遠有個蘭斯洛特，而自己則始終喜歡梅林的陪伴勝過自己的皇后──這一切全不對勁，但當時沒有人敢提出問題所在。

　　所幸這一次沒再重蹈覆轍。

　　「我只是非梅林不可。」

　　「哇噢。看來你說情話的技巧倒是大大提升。」格溫──安琪──的臉更紅了。她再咳了一聲，又問：「話說回來，既然是梅林提到的……為什麼你不找他陪你來看畫呢？」

　　「……我比妳更想知道為什麼。」亞瑟的目光重新聚焦，在焦糖膚色的女孩身上停佇一會兒，隨即轉移到畫作上頭，凝視那大片的檸檬黃麥田。重重吐了口氣。

　　「我想知道，我的烏鴉到底飛去了哪裡。」

 


	5. Merlin，2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三封信。

Arthur：

　　終於，我不得不承認那種感覺，就是 ** _嫉妒_** 。

　　別誤會，我對那種感覺並不陌生：很久以前，比起我來你更看重騎士們的意見、比起我來你更仰賴辛德里克（噢，說到這個，就算你恢復記憶，也一定完全不記得他是誰了吧）；還有你十二歲的時候第一次到朋友家裡過夜、十六歲的時候在我面前談起女人……

　　也許該說我非常熟悉那種感覺，就像是吸入過多的嗅鹽，從暈眩中驚醒，整個肺部和心臟都在抽痛。只是我從來不肯承認。

　　我不肯承認，我竟然會嫉妒你的快樂。

　　我嫉妒你的快樂不是因為我。

　　我應該照著多年前那位精神科醫師的意見，試著擁有一個女人，噢，甚至試著擁有一個男人。他是如此神奇，如此大器，涉略天下萬物，簡直像是擁有魔法一般，我常常把他當成另一位Gaius。他解析我的夢境，分析那些慾望的產物，提出大膽的治療方法。我應該聽他的話，不是嗎？但是結婚，生子，探索我的⋯⋯情慾？我真不敢想相信我居然提起這個。總之，把找到個人的幸福列為優先考量，勝過找到你？怎麼可能。要是你剛好出現的話又該怎麼辦呢？

　　這對你不公平，對那些人也不公平。

　　何況只要跟他人建立了稍微長時間的親密，就得製造另一場死亡假象，然後消失，四處流浪。我已經流浪了好幾個世紀，而那樣的旅行實在太令人厭倦了。我的精神無法再負荷任何一場離別，這世界也沒有未知之地足以讓我容身。

　　但是現在我找到了你。我該這麼做嗎？

　　我剛放手一搏，去追求自己的幸福嗎？

　　我曾經因為痛苦到了極點，於是企圖把自己忘記。我企圖消除過往的記憶，消除腦海裡有關你的身影。這個決定是我一生中最大的錯誤。它沒有為我帶來解脫，相反地卻給我更大的難關，比我企圖殺死自己還要可怕──

　　Arthur，你能想像嗎？死亡不會帶走我的生命，而是將我帶到更早的時間點，去重覆經歷那些無法挽回的事件，這已經夠糟糕的了；但消去記憶卻遠比這更令我恐懼──因為我開始 **喪失法力** 。我的魔法因為記憶的消除，變得像一張剪破了的網子，再也無法成功拯救自己，或保護他人。最可怕的是，這仍然沒有辦法讓我忘記你，仍然沒有。關於你的記憶從未真正消失。那個時期，我讓自己忘掉你，陷入昏睡；醒來發現我在某個前往亞美利堅的船上，整個船艙裡都是屍體。好不容易逃到岸上後，立刻想起劍欄之役，想起你，想到Morgana、Mordred，想到我親手將你推向湖中女神的片刻。

　　那時我就明白了：我沒有更好的命運。我沒有所謂「自己的幸福」。連有一點點那樣的念頭都算奢侈。

　　我只有你。

　　只有等到你，找到你，才是我的終極使命。

　　只是我從沒想過自己居然……想要 _更多_ 。

　　昨天晚上，你跪在我面前，喊著我的名字、摸你自己……你和……你和千年前的你，一起要我別動，要我看著你……

　　老天。

　　你知道你有多混蛋嗎？你知道即使千年後的你，還是個自以為是、不知體貼的混蛋嗎？你知道在扶你到床上之後，我在浴室裡對自己做了什麼嗎？我第一次這麼……

Arthur，Arthur。

　　那次之後，我再也沒有辦法像過去那樣說服自己，把現在的你僅僅只當成我的親人。

　　我之前究竟為了什麼要鼓勵你去加拿大念書？我不可能捨得讓你一個人去那麼遠的地方。就算我知道那所大學提供的課程對你的專業來說最適合。

　　怎麼有人可以像你這樣，這樣……既混蛋，又完美？

　　我的靈魂渴求著你。渴求你的全部。身體，和心。沒有辦法想別的事情。這難道是被允許的嗎？

　　為什麼你要喊著我的名字？

　　Arthur，你曾熱烈地欲望著某個人，想要他或者她的程度近乎瘋狂，甚至只是毫不相干的人與之親近，都會讓你感到撕裂般的痛楚，讓你想把那個人永遠藏起來，再也不讓任何人發現？

　　如果沒有，我嫉妒你，Arthur。

2016.6


	6. Arthur，2016

「如果不是親眼看你手上拿的東西，你的表情會讓我以為你在看色情影片。」一間僅離亞瑟住所幾條街區之外的 _午時_ 酒吧（一個奇特的取名──畢竟這間酒吧的營業時間是從晚上八點到凌晨五點），老闆兼調酒師高文正饒富興味地看著喝悶酒的亞瑟。金髮男子很清楚自己此刻一定是漲紅了臉，並且明顯到即使在昏暗的燈光下也能輕易察覺。

　　他會成為這間店的常客、和高文不打不相識，原先也是因為梅林的緣故。他還記得十五歲（梅林總是抱怨[十八歲為法定飲酒年齡](https://www.facebook.com/AmbroseLondon/posts/604120659650963)這件事有多 ** _荒謬_ ，**就算沒人遵守也一樣）生日時梅林帶他來這裡，和高文借用吧檯，用蘇格蘭威士忌為基酒，加上亞瑟自己最喜歡的蜂蜜香甜酒，教他調出生平第一杯「繡釘」（Rusty Nail）──

　　儘管他當時並不十分專心，全程視線都在梅林修長的手指和豐潤的嘴唇間游走。

　　在那之後，他對高文明明是個百分之兩百的直男，卻老是喜歡和梅林調情，而梅林也沒有嚴厲拒絕這件事感到極度不滿；他也因為高文與梅林老早認識，但梅林卻隻字未提而生悶氣了好一陣子。他曾經認定他的監護人深居簡出，不喜歡社交，除了他以外不曾和任何人有密切往來。他不喜歡也不希望高文是個例外。

 

　　「……我只是在讀梅林寫給我的信。」亞瑟瞪了褐髮男子一眼。他暗忖是否就算經過千年歲月的淘洗，有些人的性格還是永遠不會改變，比如高文。他瀟灑不羈的態度和調侃人的口吻和遠古記憶時的高文如出一轍，甚至連名字也沒更動。他曾懷疑高文是不是也記得過去的事，訝異高文的父母為什麼會替他取這個名字，畢竟這名字並不常見。高文的回答則是：「沒辦法，我有個會通靈的愛爾蘭祖母，她非常堅持我必須叫做高文，說這對我的未來有幫助。有什麼問題嗎？」──好吧，這可是貨真價實的通靈。而高文聽起來完全不像記得任何事。

　　「哦，如果是梅林寫的話，他對你的效果就像是色情影片，我也不能算猜錯嘛。」

　　「……少囉嗦。」

　　「是說，你在我的店裡喝我的酒，讀梅林寄給你的信，這是什麼加拿大另類宣示主權的招術嗎？如果是的話，我只能說你和加拿大人都非常奇怪。」

　　亞瑟翻了翻白眼，給了一個不算回答的回答：「這封是他今年寫的信，另外還有幾封是以前寫的。信件開頭都署名給我，不過全部散亂在他的桌上，沒有寄出。我回國才無意間發現的。」雖然他一開始進入酒吧的目的，其實是想向高文打探梅林的下落，但看見高文一臉促狹的表情，他突然就不想問了。

　　「所以？梅林是在寫色情小說給你娛樂嗎？我是說以社會學家的角度來寫，你知道。還是情書？但你們已經夠肉麻了。哦，所以裡面有香辣照片？不然為什麼你一臉欲求不滿的樣子？讓我看看……」

　　「欸，別碰！他只是──」他迅速揮掉高文伸過來探看的手，收拾信件，想用不耐煩的表情應付過去，然而信中的內容卻像刻意與他作對般，在腦海中反覆鉤沉，影像歷歷在目，伴隨微醺的熱氣直衝腦門。

　　「他只是寫信和我敘舊……」

　　噢，所以，那天晚上的事情，梅林全都知道。還記得一清二楚。

　　那些讓他因為太過羞愧而拚命說服自己不過是夢境的畫面，通通都是真的。

　　畢業前夕，亞瑟和梅林因為志向的選擇而爭論不休；梅林鼓勵他追求夢想，無須拘泥在倫敦就學，而他卻莫名為梅林的瀟灑感到火大。他們冷戰了幾天，刻意迴避彼此的存在，直到他在畢業舞會的場合喝個爛醉，一進家門就吐了滿地。他茫然地注視著梅林從沙發上跳起來衝向他，扶起他跌跌撞撞地走進浴室。他一屁股坐在浴室馬桶上，聆聽梅林的叨叨唸唸，盯著他幫自已脫去西裝外套，解開襯衫領口，扯鬆領帶。亞瑟任由梅林俯下身來，一手掌心搭在他額間、姆指輕輕揉著他眉心，另一手用濕毛巾貼在他臉頰上幫他散熱。

　　梅林靠得那樣近，身上的煙草味道如此熟悉，他關切的目光又是這麼煨暖潤澤，表情既擔心又著急，讓亞瑟不禁露出微笑。這才是他忠心耿耿僕人，是他的──

　　「梅林……」

　　「亞瑟？」

　　「我是不是你的……我是你的⋯⋯」你的國王……

　　梅林耐心等他說完，早先的冷淡頓時消失無蹤，彷彿一切又回到最初那樣，只有亞瑟是他在這世上唯一在乎的物事。而這就是他唯一想要的，非常非常 _想要_ 這個。從很久以前就這麼覺得了。

　　亞瑟的身體裡發出這樣的呼喊。

　　 ** _我是你的國王，不要拒絕我。我想要、想要你的一切……_**

**_承認你也是這麼想的。拜託──_ **

　　「梅林……我要這個……不想去別的地方……不要大學……不在乎……」

　　「亞瑟，等等，你清醒一點──」

　　「梅林、梅林，我命令你……」梅林的名字含糊在嘴間，過去和未來的影像重疊，刻意壓抑的種種念頭彷彿強效春藥般，點燃亞瑟的身體，讓他兩手不受控制地往身下撫摩，不顧什麼禮節輩份適不適合，就在他監護人（在過去，他是他的 ** _僕人_** ──他同時厭惡這兩種稱呼，但至少後者的梅林會順從他一切要求，容忍他所有任性）面前忘我地套弄自己，發出連自己都想要發笑、但卻因為太過舒服而無暇顧及其他的細碎呻吟。

　　他意識到梅林一臉驚嚇，手指正在離開他的臉龐，而他不允許──

　　「梅林，不要動──」

　　亞瑟的身體朝著霎時僵直的梅林那方前傾，直到兩人雙雙跌坐在磁磚上，梅林退無可退為止。他還記得膝蓋著地時的模糊痛感，以及梅林搭上來又像被燙到般收回去的手。最後的印象則是自己毫不知羞恥地跨跪在梅林腿上，持續剛剛的動作，在對方睜大的水藍雙眼下不停搓摸下體，最後釋放自己。他盡最大的努力，沒有在滿嘴還是奇怪味道的狀況下湊過去親吻黑髮青年微張的嘴。粉色的舌頭。

　　「天啊……」

　　完全昏厥過去前，他清楚聽見梅林的呢喃。 _混蛋，亞瑟你這個混蛋。_ 喘息。以及劇烈的心跳。瞥見梅林的胸膛起伏，以及整張臉都是鮮豔的血紅色。

　　亞瑟那時想著： _他願永生停留在這美好的一瞬。_

　　然後跌入那副骨骼硌人卻無比溫暖的身軀裡。

　　噢，家在這裡。　　

 

　　「呼，老天，梅林肯定是寫色情小說給你，不用裝了。」高文的聲音彷彿隱隱雷聲穿過積雲，將亞瑟從旖旎的沉思中喚醒。

　　「……我說了梅林沒有……」

　　「噢，拜託，看著梅林的份上，你什麼都不用再解釋──不管你在讀什麼，趕快回家和他來一發吧！不要坐在這裡散發無用的費洛蒙好嗎？我們之中還有可憐的人要做生意到凌晨呢。」粗獷不羈的酒吧老闆打斷亞瑟，將他點的威士忌推到他面前：「最後一杯，不能再多了。我可不想梅林私下找我抱怨還發脾氣。」

　　「……我才不會讓梅林私下找你。」金髮男子立刻豎起眉。

　　「噢，這句倒回得挺乾脆的嘛。」高文愣了一下，不禁大笑。

　　亞瑟不理他，逕自深深吐息，然後拿起那杯威士忌仰頭灌入，像是要把濃郁複雜的情緒一飲而盡。

　　至於梅林在信上提及的最後幾個問題，他心裡早就有了答案。

　　梅林才是不解風情的笨蛋。

 


	7. Merlin，2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四封信。

Arthur：

　　我希望你想起來，卻又不希望你被千年前的陰影籠罩。你不該像我一樣，被那些零碎如夢境般的過去束縛。就算那些遙遠的過去確實存在。

　　我預見你父親飛機失事，我預見你站在他墓前的小小身影，強忍著眼淚咬著嘴唇，和當你面對烏瑟死亡的時候一模一樣。我不能眼睜睜看你一個人承受失去至親的傷痛與孤單，更何況在預知的影像中你還只是個孩子。沒有人該忍受那樣的童年孤獨。你只要經歷一次就夠了。不是嗎？我必須陪著你，守護你長大成人，成家立業，娶妻生子，今生今世幸福快樂。

　　這是我原本的打算。

　　然而日復一復與你親近，愧疚感便不停糾纏上我。你顯然並不想和其他人結婚生子，你顯然變得只信賴我，緊緊抓著我，好像我是你人生中唯一的一塊浮木，而我……依賴著你的依賴。但我不得不在深夜裡一遍一遍地問我自己：這難道不是對你──與千年前的你──又一次的背叛？

　　別誤會，事到如今我既不天真，也不無辜，甚至比你能想像的還要殘忍，並不是什麼樂於犠牲奉獻的聖人。我曾無視於Camelot的滅亡，即使Gaius死了也不回去奔喪；我不曾阻止那些一神教的信徒屠殺我的族類，還將殺戮延及貓隻，使黑死病蔓延了整個歐洲，讓整塊大陸人口減少了三分之一……

　　我袖手旁觀，只因我認為這樣你就會重生，拯救英格蘭於水火之中。

　　是的，我就是這樣殘忍的一個人，殘忍在我心中已經生了根。因此我不僅是對別人殘忍，對我自己，對你，都是如此。所以在你取得駕照後計劃的旅行，我其實不想和你去。我一點也不想去威爾斯，那邊有太多回憶。我不知道為什麼你獨獨衷情於那個故事，但我知道你到了威爾斯，就會在那裡被千年前的記憶攫獲。你會記得。記得一切。我預視到了。

　　可是我預視不到你知道一切後的反應。也不敢知道。

　　瞧，我不但殘忍，還十足懦弱。國王的那個你，一定會狠狠嘲笑我吧。

　　但我仍想要你明白，不論你想起了什麼，我都希望這一次，能和你一起走到最後。

2014.11


	8. Arthur，2016

　　本來已經放棄從信裡尋找線索，但在梅林消失的第三天，亞瑟又死馬當活馬醫地隨便挑了一封閱讀。讀到旅行的時候終於想起，每年十一月中旬，梅林固定會去他們位在康沃爾的莊園別墅待上一個禮拜，說是要「處理事情」；現在算算，時間正好是他返家的當天。

　　於是此刻他開車一路狂飆，朝西南方前進，沿途詛咒自己的愚蠢。

　　至於信上提及的公路旅行，亞瑟記憶猶新。2014年的時候，十六歲的他花了半年的時間取得駕照，選了氣候溫和的四月，計劃為期三天的公路之旅：帶梅林一起去威爾斯，重訪他口中的「水晶洞窟」。

　　梅林在他小時後常常提起威爾斯的山丘，說他曾經在一處充滿水晶的洞穴裡獨居了好幾年；洞穴裡架著一台金色豎琴，依照風吹來的方向和力道發出樂音，而他則靠著樂音辨別四季遞嬗。他從來不用擔心食物的問題，因為山下的人民把他當成山神，總會在離洞口幾哩處擺放鬆糕和蜂蜜酒，偶爾還會獻上幾隻雞。

　　「那對當地居民來說是很珍貴的。」黑髮青年當時微笑著說：「後來那裡就像是我的家鄉一樣，比艾爾多對我來說還重要。」

　　雖然梅林說那不過是他為了哄亞瑟睡覺隨口編的床邊故事，但他充滿懷念的口吻和遙遠的眼神，仍讓剛滿十歲的亞瑟下定決心，長大後一定要帶梅林去威爾斯一趟。不管是不是純粹臆想的故事，不管梅林是不是真的把威爾斯當成家鄉，就算不為了梅林，他自己也想去探訪梅林口中充滿奇幻生物和冒險故事的山林，那個讓梅林第一次透露自己過往的地方，一個梅林身上眾多謎團中似乎比較容易解開的謎。 

　　然而那次旅行的提議卻讓梅林充滿抗拒，臉上露出難以解讀的表情。

　　「那只是……那只是故事。很久以前的故事。也不一定是真的，我都忘了。真的沒什麼。」

　　「我看你是不相信我的駕駛能力吧？放心，梅林，我不會讓你死的。」

　　「哦，有鑑於我是那個每次都坐在副駕駛座陪你練車的人，我是不怎麼相信你的駕駛能力──」

　　「梅林──」

　　「但是我不想讓你……不想讓你後悔。不想讓你痛苦。」梅林突然正經地說，看向他的眼神近乎懇求。然而當時還不明就理的亞瑟，只是覺得梅林又陷入莫名其妙的恐慌罷了。

　　「看在隨便什麼都好的份上，我十六歲了，梅林！不要再把我當成小孩子了好嗎？我不會後悔，也不會痛苦，當然，如果你是在煩惱走山路很危險，擔心會出車禍──我保證，我會很小心，時速不會超過70英哩，不會有事的。」

　　「時速70英哩本來就是最高限速，別以為我不知道……」

　　「所以囉，我懂規矩。你還有什麼好擔心的？」

　　「亞瑟……」

　　看著梅林扶著額頭一臉拿他沒辦法的樣子，亞瑟勝利地笑了。

　　一直要到他們開車停在威爾斯最高的公路山口時，他才知道梅林說的是什麼意思。

　　起伏跌宕的山巒讓他開始憶起一些片段，像是按下消音鍵的電影預告在他腦海上演：王冠，戰爭，陰謀，背叛，劍，獅鷲，騎士；鎖子甲，友情，欺瞞，主教，獨角獸，聖杯，雨水，苔蘚，公主，屍體，巨龍， ** _愛_** ……不停閃過的畫面使他太陽穴悶脹，痛楚蔓延至後腦杓。

　　晚上他開始做夢。

　　夢見梅林穿著中世紀服裝，年輕得不得了，眼神晶晶亮亮，動作冒冒失失，總是對他傻笑；夢見梅林一下子變老，給他厲害但難喝得要命的藥水；一下子變成女人，救了他的王后；一下子又幻化成鷹隼，在他頭頂上盤旋，為他在無月無星的夜晚指引回家的道路。

　　然後又是屍體，戰爭，屍體。

　　他頻頻盜汗，發燒、嘔吐和暈倒，整個旅程中都恍恍惚惚，不知道自己說了什麼、做了什麼，最後僅殘留著由梅林駕車帶他們離開威爾斯回到倫敦的印象。以及他全程緊緊拽著梅林衣襬。

　　等他終於完全清醒時，第一眼見到的便是梅林伏臥在床沿，露出一大片象牙白的頸背。和他第一次遇見他時同樣的膚色。緊閉的雙眼下明顯一圈暗影，是操勞多時的證明，下巴處長出好些鬍髭。頭髮蓬鬆亂捲，遮蔽削人的顴骨，嘴唇微張。稱不上賞心悅目卻讓亞瑟怦然心動。

　　斑駁的記憶告訴他，他已經看過這樣的景象無數次了。

　　後來的時光裡，隨著影像愈發清晰，夢境愈發真實，亞瑟試著拼湊細節，研究民間傳說，重新審視梅林說過的胡話，發現一切逐漸都說得通了：他曾是傳說中的萬王之王，而梅林曾是傳說中輔佐他統一國土的魔法師。儘管這聽起來有多麼荒唐可笑。

　　然而這卻無法解釋為什麼他對梅林的好感為什麼一發不可收拾。誠然，他清楚梅林對他的重要性，不論是遙遠的中世紀還是現在，他們都能為對方以性命相搏；可是眼下這份突發的好感卻是全然陌生且劇烈的，劇烈到讓他提心吊膽，像是手中捧著易碎物，一不注意就會摔個稀爛。

　　怎麼會這樣？ 

　　在學校裡他開始故意和校花走得很近、關係曖昧，可是每天還是準時回家；他刻意在梅林面前大談喜歡的女生類型，談到最後卻像是在逼問梅林喜歡的類型；他總是忍不住找機會靠近梅林──倒不是說每天都處在同一個屋簷下的他們還能離得多遠──但他總是不自覺地想要觸碰他，或者被他觸碰，就算只是一點點肩膀的擦撞…… 

　　他拚命忍耐過了。他以為撐過青春期就會好的，然而一切的忍耐卻在高中畢業舞會那天功虧一簣。他喝得比平時多，但也沒料到自己竟然會在梅林面前，喊著對方的名字自慰。而那居然是他第一次真正感受到情事的歡愉。

　　因為太過丟臉又懊惱的緣故，他只好假裝整件事是夢，沒發生過，就像梅林一樣。他順從梅林當初的勸說，遠赴加拿大留學。雖然他踏上登機台的瞬間便立刻後悔，接下來便無時無刻不在想辦法回到倫敦。

　　終於，奇蹟似地，一個多月後，梅林傳來訊息。

　　梅林討厭現代科技，讓他用手機簡直像是要了他的命，但在幾天前卻特別傳了跨國訊息給他。  


 

> **_你從來不聽我的話_ **
> 
> **_為什麼這次聽了_ **

 

　　亞瑟當天便買機票趕回倫敦。回到他們的家裡。開門的時候，梅裡正彎下腰穿鞋（啊，原來就是那個時候，梅林正要出發──亞瑟心想）。他說了聲嗨，接著快步走到黑髮男子面前，不讓他有任何脫逃的機會，然後開始親吻。從玄關處，一路親到沙發，跌坐在柔軟的椅墊上，不知道親了多久後起身，踉蹌地走到梅林的房間。

　　他推開佔滿床單的書報雜誌，墨水瓶（床上放墨水瓶！），一堆來歷不明的藥草（梅林到底睡哪裡？）。

　　他和梅林四肢交疊，床上翻滾。

　　這次他們誰也不聽誰的，任由身體駕馭意識。

　　然後隔天，梅林消失無蹤。

　　這就是他現在飛車前往康瓦爾郡的最初原因。

　　「梅林……你最好要在那裡。」亞瑟呢喃。

 


	9. Merlin，now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一張紙條。

Arthur：

　　我愛你。

　　一直都是你。

　　愛過之後，還是愛。

　　           　　　　　2016.10

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　


	10. Arthur，now

　　夕陽從古雅的窗櫺篩落，雕飾著地板上的光影。近百年的莊園別墅座落在丘陵與海濱之間，肅穆寂靜，彷彿時光凝結於此。空氣中散發出特殊的泥塵土香，一個偉大的魔法師曾經這麼說：瞧，這是歷史的味道。語調莊嚴謹慎。

　　亞瑟悄悄穿過與從前相似的擺設，來到二樓他的臥室，隨即看見了熟悉的身影。黑髮青年微微弓起背，斜切的肩線與肩胛骨形成好看的銳角。他略側身，露出一半的側臉，長長的睫毛，以及比初見時更加蓬鬆的亂髮和濃密的鬍髭。梅林的手指輕輕敲打亞瑟當年的書桌，嘴裡輕輕哼著，自成節奏韻律；他的眼神仍然憊懶疲倦，目光掃過架上藏書，呶著嘴唇，像在清點書目一般。

　　亞瑟不確定該不該出聲叫他。心裡有一部份想把那樣的畫面永遠收藏起來，不讓任何人驚擾。

　　另一部份卻又希望梅林把目光從書本轉回他身上。

　　「梅林。」

　　他想過一進來就要用惡毒的方式質問梅林，問他憑什麼自以為等了千年就可以再次介入他的人生；憑什麼自作主張陪他長大；憑什麼幫他決定什麼對他來說才是幸福、幫他決定該不該恢復記憶；憑什麼隱忍對他的感情卻又用兩句話輕易將他從加拿大召喚回倫敦；憑什麼在熱烈回應他的索求後又隨即離開他，讓他這樣瘋狂地四處尋找……

　　「亞瑟？噢──」

 　　但當梅林因為他的呼喊而抬眼，眼神瞬間被點亮了的剎那，話到嘴邊的攻擊性指控瞬間消失得無影無蹤，先前在車子裡想好的對白也一句都記不起來。亞瑟顧不得懊惱，他所能做的只有快步上前，直接把梅林圈進自己的環抱中。

　　「……亞瑟？」梅林回抱住他，輕輕撫摩他的背，語氣中帶著真誠的關切，好像他完全不是讓亞瑟這麼懊惱的罪魁禍首似的。

　　「為什麼就這樣逃走？你從來不是逃走的那一個。是因為等太久了所以變成懦夫？還是你害怕了？」亞瑟再緊緊摟了梅林一會兒才稍微鬆開，雙手改搭在梅林側腰上，勉強讓兩人之間空出足夠對視的距離，好讓自己能清楚審視梅林的表情。

 　　黑髮青年顯然非常困惑：「我沒有逃走，有留了紙條給你。」

　　「你的紙條上面只寫了 _我愛你_ ！」亞瑟不由得低吼，「根本沒頭沒尾！還放在床頭櫃，被鬧鐘壓著，我隔了好久才看到。然後手機沒帶。你不是已經學會怎麼使用手機了嗎？」

　　「噢，噢──我忘了……你知道我不喜歡那種和我魔法那麼相似的產品……這感覺像背叛我的魔法，」梅林擺擺手，彷彿在抹去腦中的想像，「而且我想說很快就會回去，所以才只留紙條，放在鬧鐘下明明很好找……」

　　「可是紙條上只寫我愛你根本不夠啊！」亞瑟說完才意識到自己剛剛說了什麼，瞬間咬住雙唇。脖頸一片臊熱。「要不是我想起來你每年這個時候都會來這裡，我早上就要打電話報警了。」

　　「……」梅林張開了嘴想多說些什麼，但又隨即閉上，心虛地搔搔臉。他的模樣讓亞瑟不禁想起他還是他僕人的時候。那時的他似乎總是很惱怒梅林的少根筋，但又著迷於他的少根筋。在宮廷裡沒有像他那樣天真直爽的人。二十一世紀的梅林很少這樣傻氣，總是游刃有餘得讓亞瑟感到挫敗，因此當梅林偶爾露出這種表情時，總是讓他覺得可愛得不得了。

 　　這種感覺相當奇妙──兩段記憶的疊加，千年份量的連繫，一股涓流似的親密感環繞著兩人，清涼沁甜。餘下的微慍怒全數散去。

　　「我以為你不會忘記？每年這個時候我都會來這裡，你回來的那天我其實正要出發，只是我們……我們……然後你睡得很熟，我不想打擾……總之我才趕在隔天早上離開。」梅林吞了吞口水，微弱地抗辯，還裝作無辜地笑了笑。「我以為我那樣寫，你就知道我有急事……」

　　「誰會知道啊。你是笨蛋嗎？」亞瑟努力板起臉表示不滿，但這顯然和他忍不住想親吻梅林的衝動牴觸。他不知道自己還能堅持多久不讓鼻尖磨蹭梅林的顴骨。

　　「而且為什麼那麼急？你每次來這裡不就只是例行的打掃而已。」

　　「不只是打掃，我來──我其實是來看自己的影子。」梅林猶豫了一會兒，指向書桌另一邊的米白牆面：「不知道你還有沒有印象，在你父親過世的前一天，我曾經來過你房間，在你房間留下了影子。影子濃淡同時代表我魔法的多寡。我每年都在同一時間確認，已經成為習慣。這是我對它的尊重。」

　　「噢……我記得。」亞瑟順著梅林手指的方向看去。他確實記得。第一次見面的時候，梅林為了安撫他，不讓他做惡夢，剪下自己的影子留在牆上。現在牆面上幾乎看不到原先的人形影子，只剩很淡很淡的細線。他皺起眉頭：「可是你的影子幾乎看不到了。」

　　「是的。所以……亞瑟，只有這一次了。我只可以再陪你這一次，無法等到下個世紀，或者再一個千年。」梅林向前走了幾步，來到牆邊，伸手輕撫那些細線，目光霎時變得黯然。「如果──」

 　　亞瑟跟著來到梅林身後，將頭枕在他肩上。雙手從黑髮青年脇下伸出，掌心向上，像是邀請。梅林嘆了口氣，將手掌貼著他的，十指交握。身體自然朝對方趨近，互相倚靠，憑依彼此的重量。

　　「沒有如果，梅林。沒有如果。一次就很夠了。」

　　「即使我再也不能扭轉命運，即使我再也無法幫助你？」

　　「梅林，我說過我不是小孩子，不用你幫忙。」亞瑟的嘴唇刷過梅林耳垂下隱隱跳動的脈搏，換來黑髮青年一陣細微的顫慄。呼吸轉沉，逐漸急促。

　　亞瑟在心底說：只要你在我身邊，除此之外，其他都不需要。我不在乎。

　　「我不是那個意思……」

　　「你只要答應我不要再隨隨便便消失就可以了。」

　　「嘿，我從來沒有這麼做……」

　　「梅林──」

　　「……好。」

 　　身體輕輕蹭著對方，熨貼彼此的體溫。

　　「噢，對了。所以你剛剛說了──你愛我？」

　　「嗯，我只是在陳述你紙條上的事實。是你愛我。」

　　「還說了兩次？」

　　「……」 

　　梅林低低地笑了，笑聲像一杯熱氣氤氳、香味濃郁的咖啡。

　　  
　　「這一次，你真的屬於我了嗎？」

　　「一直以來，都是你的。」

　　「愛過之後，還是愛。」

 

完。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 結果，那些信件其實完全沒有要給亞瑟看的意思。那是梅林的私密日記，只是使用書信體。  
> 當梅林發現自己的信件被拆封，並且多數被亞瑟閱讀過後，他……  
> 終於學會怎麼使用智慧型手機。


End file.
